This invention relates to a tape measure of the type in which a measuring tape is wound around a drum mounted for rotation within a casing, the tape being adapted to be withdrawn from the casing for measuring purposes.
In known tape measures of this type there is usually a spring adapted to oppose the withdrawal of the tape from the casing and acting to return the tape to the casing. A ratchet mechanism may be provided to prevent the return of the tape measure to the casing until required, the ratchet mechanism then being disengaged to enable the spring to rewind the tape into the casing.
In known prior tape measures of this type, the ratchet mechanism commonly comprises a spring-biased member carrying a pawl which engages with a toothed portion of the reel on which the tape is wound and which terminates in a button outside the casing so that the button may be depressed in order to release the ratchet mechanism by withdrawing the pawl from the toothed portion of the reel. The provision of such an arrangement constitutes a significant part of the cost of manufacturing such a tape measure.